Familia feliz
by china-sama
Summary: Howis este es el primer one-shot que hago en toda mi fruta vida...se trata de un YumaxReiji bueno espero que lo disfruten y por favor criticas constructivas (0u0)/


**Hola (0u0)/ Panditas….esta loca y rara idea se me ocurrió, ayer hablando con mi amiga imaginaria…advertencia no acto para chicas o chicos diabéticos, esto tiene sobre exceso de azúcar**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Solo se podía oír el ruido de los pasos de reiji,el cual caminaba de un lado a otro ,mirando cada cinco minutos el reloj que se ubicaba en la pared ,ansioso por que fueran las 11:55 A.M. Para así poder ir a buscar a sus pequeñas criaturitas, sin que su marido le reprochara que estuviera muy nervioso. Pero es que yuma no sabía cómo se estaba sintiendo, su instinto maternal le decía a gritos que tomara las llaves del auto y se fuera a buscar ya mismos a sus bebes. Y es que aun tenia grabado el recuerdo de sus 2 criaturitas entrando a su kinder.

-"deja de preocuparte tanto hombre´"-dijo yuma mientras se acercaba por detrás de reiji,y lo abrazaba por la cintura, acercándolo a él con delicadeza-

-"Pero tú no sabes si tienen hambre, o frio….o…o los secuestra un pedófilo al salir del kínder"- dijo reiji pensando en los peores escenarios, mientras yuma solo podía soltar unas cuantas carcajadas-

-"Hombre no exageres ,no tendrán hambre, porque les empacaste una merienda, no tendrán frío por que le pusiste como tres mil suéteres, y no los secuestrara un pedófilo, porque si apenas los tocaran tú los matarías solo con la mirada"- decía yuma caminando lentamente, fuera de la cocina, aun sosteniendo a reiji de la cintura-"que tal si te calmas y vemos un poco de televisión"- dijo yuma entrando a la sala, mientras se sentaba en el sofá y sentaba entre sus piernas a reiji-

-"pero es que de vistes ver sus caritas, no querían que me fuera….por qué tienen que crecer tan rápido"- decía reiji mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban-"parecía solo ayer que no podían ir al baño solos"-

-"cariño solo tiene 5 años, aun le tienen miedo al mostró del armario, aun te queda mucho tiempo con ellos"-decía yuma mientras acariciaba el cabello de su esposo-

-"pero igual, ya verás muy pronto irán a la universidad, ya no necesitaran a su papi, vivirán solo, tendrán novia y novios…no…no quiero que eso pase"-decía reiji mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro de forma frenética-

-"jajajaja….cálmate pereces un niño chiquito"- decía yuma entre risas-

-"yuma, quiero tener otro bebe"-dijo reiji mientras se volteaba hacia yuma, enrollado sus brazos alrededor del cuello de yuma-

-"un…..bebe"-dijo yuma choqueado-

-"shi quiero un bebe"- dijo reiji mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de yuma-

-"Claro tendremos un bebe"- dijo yuma mientras dejaba que reiji siguiera besando su cuello-"después de que kaori, y akira terminen el kínder, la escuela, el bachillerato, la universidad, y que ya no nos necesiten, y tengan novias y novios "- dijo yuma sonriendo-"cuando todo eso pase tendremos otro bebe"-

Reiji se separó del cuello de yuma, mientras le dirigía una mirada de enojo, a la cual yuma solo sonreía victorioso. En un agil movimiento y rápido movimiento yuma hico quedar debajo de el a reiji.

-"pero lo podemos intentar"-susurro en el oído de reiji de forma seductora, para luego lamer el ovulo de esta-

La manos de yuma se comenzaron a pasear por la cintura y glúteos de reiji. Yuma comenzó a besar el cuello de reiji con seña, mientras pasaba sus manos de las caderas de reiji a su camisa la cual comenzó a desabotonar con lentitud, y cada parte que de piel que se fuera exponiendo la iba besando, dejando una que otra marca. Después de unos minutos reiji se encontraba totalmente desnudo, a diferencia de yuma quien se encontraba con solo con su pantalón.

Yuma comenzó a besar con fiereza el pesos izquierdo de reiji , mientras estimulaba el otro con su mano, dejándolos erectos. Reiji solo de dedicaba a gemir y acariciar los cabellos de yuma los cuales estaban sueltos. Se oyó el sonido del timbre de la puerta principal. Yuma chasqueo la lengua enojado, mientras reiji se levantaba rápido del sofá y se vestía a la velocidad de la luz. Yuma se dirigió a la puerta de mala gana y al abrirla se encontró con su hermano kou, la hija de este y sus hijos.

-" que hora es"- pregunto un temeroso yuma-

-"11:59…hermanito,jaajaja que te arruine el momento"- dijo kou soltando una que otra risilla picara a lo cual yuma solo fruncía el ceño-

-"pues mira que si"- dijo yuma sonriendo-"hola nenes como están"- dijo mientras baja la mirada encontrándose con sus dos pequeños-

-"hola papa"- dijo un niñito de ojos avellana, cabellos azabaches y pielcita blanquita, el cual se abalanzó sobre yuma-

-"hola papa"- dijo una pequeña, que era una copia idéntica de reiji solo que en versión femenina -"oí una profesora me enseño a hacer un collar, y akira y so un caracol"- dijo la pequeña mientras sacaba de su mochila rosada con conejitos un collar hecho de macarrones y cuantas con escarcha-"es para papi "- dijo con una radiante sonrisa la pequeña-

-"en serio, que bien vallan los dos a buscarlo, de seguro está en la sala"- dijo mientras bajaba a su pequeño de sus brazos, y estos dos salían disparados a la sala-

-"ajaja mira cuando reiji se entere que olvido a sus pequeños"-

-"me matara"-dijo yuma interrumpiendo a su hermano, quien solo sonrió-

-"nnaaa..reiji no dejaría a sus hijos huérfanos de padre quizás solo te deje sin "premio" por una semana o dos"-dijo kou mientras cargaba a su hijita en sus brazos-"cariño despídete de tu tío"-dijo con un tono cantarín típico de el-

-"adiós tío tomate"- dijo la pequeña de cabellos albinos y ojos azules-

-"quien le enseño eso de tío tomate"- dijo yuma con una sonrisa-

-"yo que sé, quizás sabu-kun"- dijo mientras se montaba a su auto-"adiós hermanito"- dijo con una sonrisa

Yuma solo sonrió mientras entraba a su casa y se dirigía a su sala, en contraendose con la escena más bonita y diabética del mundo. Eran sus dos bebes, su pequeña sentada en el regazo de su marido, mientras este le acariciaba la cabeza, mientras su pequeño se encontraba sentado a un lado de su "mami", hablando de como había sido su primer día.

Yuma se acercó a esa tan conmovedora escena y se sentó a un lado de su pequeño, el cual se sentó en sus piernas mientras seguía relatando como avía sido su primer día, para luego ser interrumpida por su hermana.

-"mami, papa quiero una hermanita"- dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa inocente, que era la culpable de causar barios derrames nasales a sus tíos, por tanta ternura-

-"claro que la tendrás"- dijo reiji con una sonrisa de felicidad-

-"ño… si kaori tendrá una hermanita yo quiero un hermanito"-dijo el pequeño con un puchero-

-"y si les compro una bicicleta a los dos"- dijo yuma con una sonrisa-

-"ño"- dijeron los tres, si reiji tan bien quería otro bebe, y lo conseguiría a si tuviera que violar a su esposo-

Francamente Nadia sabia como esos 2 avían terminado juntos, pues parecía que eran los que más mal se llevaban, pero a hora estaban casados y con dos hermosos nenes, formando una hermosa y feliz familia que seguiría creación.

Fin


End file.
